rangersapprentice_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Beginning
A New Beginning is a fanfic based on what happened to Maddie after becoming a ranger.After all,she's a princess,so how does she manage that? Chapter 1 The rider turned the horse towards him.The horse was black and white and the rider was wearing a mottled cloak.The same mottled cloak worn by a King's Ranger. After the longbow was lifted,he knew he wouldn't escape. He threw his knife at the Ranger. It was a futile gesture, the knife clattering to the ground halfway between the two. and prepared to be killed. The bandit closed his eyes, and then felt a searing pain in his left arm. Then he passed out. ****************************************************** The bandit slowly opened his eyes. The saw the ground moving by, a hoof going in and out of sight. He became aware of a dull ache in his left arm. He tried to clasp his right hand over it, but his arm wouldn't move. He realized he was slung over a saddle pommel, his hands and legs tied. The man tried to squirm free. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", a voice warned. The bandit crained his neck to look up at his captor. “You could've killed me.Why didn't you?" “I don't aim to kill if I don't have to", she shrugged. For the first time, the bandit realized that the Ranger was a girl. “But girls aren't-" “Aren't Rangers? I know, I know. Well, I am." Chapter 2 Maddie steered Bumper towards the castle in the distance. Tall golden spires surrounded the building. She hadn't been here since before her apprenticeship. Before she decided to follow the life of a ranger. Castle Arualen. Her prisoner trudged along slowly. His name was Caleb Reed. He was the leader of a bandit gang that had been terrorizing travelers in near the Fief's borders. Maddie caught them red handed trying to rob an elderly trader. Needless to say, the attempted robbery was highly unsuccessful. Maddie saw a few horses coming out of the forest.She recognized them as a hunting party.Horace was in the lead and she smiled at him. Chapter 3 Maddie walked into Gilan's office.She wasn't sure what to do now.She couldn't be a princess and a Ranger...could she? The ranger Commandent shuffled some papers and smiled. But Maddie noticed something in his eyes. Behind that smile, she realized, something was very wrong. “Hi Maddie.So,I heard you caught a prisoner on the way here?"Gilan asked. Maddie nodded. "Yes. Is something wrong?" Gilan hesitated, then shrugged. "Probably not. Just a disturbing rumor, that's all. Now we have to see what to do about your assignment." Maddie found she had been holding her breath as she waited for this moment. “You can go to...." Gilan sorted a few more papers. "I don't know if we have an opening just yet. Maybe I can transfer him to..." Maddie sat back, her old impatience rising. "Just name a fife and I'll go there", She said,obviously bored. There was a knock on the door. "Come in", Gilan called. The door opened to admit a nervous looking castle servant. "There's a report for you", he said, handing a papet to Gilan. "The messenger says it's urgent." The door closed. Gilan began reading the report. And dropped it as a look of horror came over his face. He hands shook, and he screwed his eyes shut. "Gilan?", Maddie asked anxiously. "What's wrong?" The commandment met her gaze, tears glistening in his eyes. "Yesterday, Will was..." Gilan closed his eyes again. "Will was killed." (Please don't hate me for that.I just needed drama) Chapter 4 “What?!"Maddie exclaimed.Will had been one of her closest friends and her mentor. “He was on his way here from the gathering", Gilan said, tears running down his cheeks. "He got a tip on some bandits operating nearby. He went out to deal with them..." "It was a crossbow ambush set up by Genoveson assassins." Maddie remembered when he told her about when Halt was hit by a Genoveson crossbow bolt. “But Will would've escaped!"Maddie protested.Gilan shook his head. "He tried to fight them. He killed four of them, but the last one got a lucky hit." Gilan looked the young ranger in the eye.“He's gone, Maddie." Maddie couldn't believe it. The strong ranger who had taught her everything she knew was dead. She couldn't stop herself from crying. The tears just kept coming for what felt like forever. Finally, Maddie composed herself. "I'm sorry, Gilan. I know I shouldn't break down like that." “Redmont needs a ranger."Gilan sighed.Maddie almost didn't hear him. “Redmont."she murmured.“Bye Gilan." Chapter 5 Maddie put Bumper in the small stable and went into Will's cabin.No,it was her '' cabin now, she thought solemnly. She didn't even feel like eating. She locked the door and went straight to bed. ___________________________________________________________ “What?"Gilan asked. Halt shrugged.“just a thought."he coughed. “Remind me not to get old.You've lost your mind."Gilan smirked. “Don't make fun of me."Halt glared. “Well sorry,but it's a dumb idea." “Stop making fun of an old man!" Gilan rolled his eyes.“I wouldn't ''have ''to make fun of of you if you weren't ''insane!"''He took a breath.“So,why'd you think it was a good idea,anyway?" “I don't know." Halt had suggested to give Maddie an apprentice. Gilan said it was a bad idea since she hadn't been a ranger more than a few days. “First you convince me to make a girl a ranger,now giving a young ranger an apprentice?", Gilan argued. “May I remind you,", Halt snorted. “Maddie is good at her job. She's proved it several times and any apprentice of hers would turn out fine. And it will keep her from becoming a revenge obsessed wreck like Will had." Gilan nodded and sighed. Chapter 6 “An apprentice?"Maddie asked.“I don't know if I'm ready for that." “I know.It was all Halt's idea."Gilan sighed. “Well if it's Halt's idea,I guess it's fine" Gilan looked at her.“Why does everyone go against me?"he moaned sarcastically. Maddie laughed.“So who did you have in mind?" ___________________________________________________________ “Me?" Gilan nodded to her.“Rebecca,I've seen how fast you run.A ranger has to be fast." Rebecca looked at him.“But I'm a girl! Rangers aren't girls!" Maddie threw the cowl of her cloak back.“Well, I guess that means I actually managed to steal this cloak from a Ranger." Rebecca looked at her,then Gilan.“I guess I'll do it."she mumbled. “Will you or won't you?We're only asking once."Gilan said. “Yes." Chapter 7 Rebecca looked around the small clearing.Maddie unsaddled Bumper and put him in the stable. The next day Rebecca and Maddie ate breakfast and went outside. “These are the weapons of a ranger,"she said as she pulled out a package. Rebecca looked at the package as Maddie opened it.Inside was a saxe knife,a throwing knife,and a recurve bow. Maddie spent the rest of the day showing Rebecca how to shoot the bow. Chapter 8 Rebecca gripped the blade and pulled her arm back.She snapped it forward and the knife spun through the air.It landed a few inches short of the target. “Try again,"Maddie instructed.Rebecca nodded and went to retrieve the throwing knife.She stood back and pulled her arm backwards to prepare for another throw. “grip the blade closer to the hilt." Rebecca listened to her mentor's instructions and released her grip on the knife,flinging it forward. It hit the center of the target. “Good.Do it again."Maddie said,leaning against a tree. Her apprentice retrieved her knife and gripped the blade once more.She threw the knife and it hit the target again. Rebecca had only begun her training about a week ago and she was already a good shot with her bow. ''She'll make a great ranger, Maddie thought to herself. And she was right. ''